Dear Coop
by I Heart Kid Chino
Summary: Summer writes one final letter to Marissa. Set in the future after Marissa's death. Rated K plus to be safe. Oneshot.


**Dear Coop...**

Author's note: Hey everyone, this is my first contribution of FanFiction and could possibly be my last seeing as I am not so skilled as a writer! I just felt compelled to write this little number now that the OC is over. So please enjoy (I hope), and review! Also, sorry if I am not correct time-wise with the whole American college system, I am Aussie…

**Dear Coop,**

Finally, after five years It's me again! I never thought I would write to you again, it seemed kinda juvenile, but I have realised that even though you can see what is happening up there in heaven, it makes me feel closer to you when I write to you, so here is an update. Wow, a lot has changed since my last letter to you. Last time I wrote you, I was, like, in my first year at Brown. So much has happened, since then. Five years is a long time. Firstly, I am married!! No prize for guessing who to… yes, I am now Mrs "Hardly Has An Ass" Cohen. God, I never thought I would end up here… not, like, in a bad way, but this is so NOT how I imagined my life to be. Let me take you on a trip into our "could have been" future. (Hey, that sounded lame, but if you spend time with Seth you end up being his twin in terms of how dorked out you are).

Anyway, as I was saying, our future: we would both be hella rich! We would be… models… Yeah, always looking hot. I would be married to a prince (in my dreams this would be Seth, never gonna happen, I know… try and contain your laughter) and you would be married to your very own prince, Ryan, of course (which is slightly more believable).

Speaking of Ryan, he is doing pretty well. He misses you so much, but I think he has finally forgiven himself and realised that there was nothing he could do to save you. He thinks about you everyday, this I am sure of. Every time we talk about you, or if something reminds him of you, he gets this dreamy look in his eyes, and even though he has moved on in life, he will always love you. Also, you will be so proud to hear that he graduated from Berkeley, and now is now partners with Sandy in running the Newport Group. He designs all the buildings, and God, are they gorgeous. He actually designed the house Seth and I are living in now. He even designed one for you. I think that with Ryan, actions speak a lot louder than words, and you and I both know he is not so good with those. I told you he still thinks about you. Ryan is also married, to Taylor Townsend, or, Taylor Atwood I guess. They are a cute couple and stuff, but Ryan is still definitely not the coffee cart type, if you know what I mean.

Generally, life is good, but (not to go all depressing on your ass) I miss you. And no, I am not just saying that. I really do. The day you died was the worst day of my life, Cooper Scooper. I didn't talk to anyone for days, not even Seth. I know you don't want be to be sad, but I had just lost my best friend. You were the best person to go shopping with cos you knew all the hottest styles and whether or not my ass looked big in a dress! Do you still know the hottest fashions on Earth right up there in heaven? Maybe you're, like, the fashion angel, turning the world hot, one Seth Cohen at a time. Oh, and if you can, like, talk to people on Earth, please, please tell Ryan that those pants he was wearing yesterday, are so 1994… Ew.

So, this time, this letter will probably be the last time I write to you Riss. Don't think its because I will ever stop thinking about you, or because I'm gonna forget you, cos that's like, not humanly possible. I can finally tell you that I am okay with everything that happened. I am finally realising that life is short. Too short for some. I need to make the most of my time, and stop living in the past. But thanks for the memories, even though they weren't always so great! I will never forget you sweety. Hopefully I'll see you again one day, up there in heaven... that is, if Cohen doesn't drag me down to hell with him!! Love you always.

Yours truly,

Summ.

Kisses and hugs to heaven!

Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think! All comments welcomed.


End file.
